Necron
Necron was a demonic skeletal being who hovered between life and death. He had the power to incinerate any living creature to feed on its life force. As an undead demon, he needed the life force of other beings to survive. History Early life Sometime during his immortal life, Necron came across two witches who specialized in vanquishing skeletal beings. Despite their expertise, he proved powerful enough to survive and drain their life forces. Making a deal with the Sea Hag Sometime during 2002, Necron found the Sea Hag's lair and planned to take her life force to feed on. However, she convinced him to spare her life, and in exchange she would find him a mermaid, an immortal creature. She made a deal with a mermaid named Mylie. The Sea Hag would grant her legs for one month so she could find love. If she failed, the Sea Hag would take her immortality and give it to Necron. Dealing with the Charmed Ones Six months later, Necron returned to the Sea Hag to claim his Mermaid, however, the Sea Hag had not yet been able to capture Mylie. Necron tried to kill her once again, but the hag managed to get herself another chance. Necron then angrily killed his lackey to feed on instead. Necron later returns to her lair to claim his mermaid once again, only to find the Sea Hag vanquished by the Charmed Ones. He then encountered Phoebe, who had been turned into a Mermaid earlier. He tried to kill her, but only managed to injure her. When Phoebe took care of her wound in a harbor, she was found by fishermen, however, Necron appeared and killed them. Phoebe then called for Leo, who orbed her to safety. Necron later appeared in the manor and kidnapped Piper, taking her to the Sea Hag's lair. He then tortured her until Phoebe appeared before him. Necron hit Phoebe with an Auger Shell, which drained her of her immortality until Paige appeared and orbed it off her. The sisters then cast a spell to vanquish Necron, causing a massive explosion which caused Piper to fall in the water and nearly drown. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Lightning Teleportation: '''The ability to teleport through lightning. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects. Necron used this to teleport an Auger Shell onto Phoebe when she was a mermaid. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity and shoot bolts of lightning. **'Life Draining: The ability to drain the life force of other beings. *Aerokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate wind. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. Necron used this power to lower the fence Piper was chained to into the ocean. *'Levitation:' The ability to rise up into the air and defy gravity. Necron used this power to float down from a ship onto a pier. *'Summoning:' The ability to summon beings to one's presence from another location. Necron used this to summon a pair of ravens to him. *'Zoolingualism: The ability to communicate with animals. Necron showed a powerful version of this power, which he used to command crows and electrical eels. ;Other Powers *Regeneration:' The ability to quickly recover from injuries. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant against magical and physical attacks. He was able to survive being impaled in the throat. *'Reconstitution:' The power to reform after being blown up. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate another being or object. Necron was able to follow his ravens to Phoebe. Book of Shadows .]] Necron Necron is a Skeletal Being who hovers between Life and Death. This demon has the power to incinerate any living creature to feed on its life force. These stolen life forces sustain Necron through centuries of unlife, though he requires an unending supply of living essence to keep him from decaying further. See Skeletal Beings for more information. Spells To Vanquish Necron ::Power of Three Spell :''Tide of evil washed ashore, :Bring its darkness evermore, :With all our strength we fight this fate, :Make this evil obliterate! Gallery NecronLightningTele.jpg 5x01-17.png 5x02P3.png 5x02P7.png 5x02P8.png NecronLevitate.jpg 5x02P13.png 5x02P21.png 5x02P25.png 5x02P28.png 5x02-43.png 5x02-45.png Notes and Trivia *Necron using ravens to find Phoebe is possibly a reference to the Norse God Odin, who used two ravens named Huginn ("Thought") and Muninn ("Memory") to observe and sometimes communicate with the Nine Worlds. Appearances Necron appeared in a total of 2 episodes over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Undead